Youji and the Really Sexy Blond Out Of Town Guy
by KitsuFox
Summary: Youji meets up with a stranger in a red coat while clubing... (Crossover to Weiss Kruez. Youji/Vash Considered and Vash/Wolfwood Implied)


"Youji and the Really Sexy Blond Out Of Town Guy"  
By Katoru-Kitsune  
  
Warnings : Crossover (With Trigun), Shonen Ai, Sillyness, OOC Behavior...  
  
Author's notes : I know may of you are waiting for More Nighteyes, and have no fear, it's on it's way. This was written for a fic contest (As mentioned in the Nighteyes authors notes), and I may still be pausing Nighteyes again to write for a BradRan contest. But, You'll get another chapter or so befor I've got anything finalized for that...   
As far as this one... Enjoy...  
  
  
  
  
Youji was stunned, shocked, and really happy when /he/ walked in. He being a sexy, teal-eyed blond man in a red coat whom he's never noticed at this club before.  
  
/HE/ was wearing a long red coat (with lots of buttons) which obscured most of his body. His short hair was standing straight on end (very cutely, Youji would like to add.) and his eyes were a (as previously mentioned) very pretty shade of teal. (Okay, I didn't call them pretty before, but you get the idea.)  
  
This situation called for... The PATENTED KUDO CHARM!  
  
'Ah, yes,' Youji thought to himself. Not even this Sexy Blond Stud would be able to resist the Kudo Charm. Youji saaaauntered across the dance floor, avoiding hands and touches (caused by the aforementioned Kudo Charm, of course) with the expertise born of long years spent drinking and carousing. It didn't take him long to reach the blond.  
  
"The name's Youji." He grinned as sexily as he could, and extended his hand in greeting.  
  
"Nice to meet you." the blonde's voice was higher than Youji had expected (but he still thought it was Sexy, mind you.) He (the blond, not Youji) looked around as if he were looking for a specific something.  
  
"Are you looking for something?" Youji asked, hoping to be able to help him look and pour on the Kudo Charm in the meantime.  
  
"I'm looking for my Wolfie." He kept staring around the club.  
  
"Why don't we go check over by the bar?" Youji suggested. "Your wolfie might be there. I'll help you look."  
  
"OH! Thanks." He nodded enthusiastically, then gave Youji a confused look as asked in a small voice. "Where's the bar?"  
  
"Right this way." Youji grabbed the blonde's arm and he didn't argue (which was evidence that the Kudo Charm was working) when Youji lead him along. "So, what brought you here tonight?"  
  
"I lost track of Wolfie in the crowd outside. I think Wolfie might be in here." The blond guy was still looking around.  
  
"What's your name, or do I just have to call you 'Blondie'?"  
  
"I'm Vash." He kept staring around. "Do you see Wolfie yet?"  
  
"No Vash, I haven't seen Wolfie yet." Youji kept his attention firmly on the Blonde guy, Vash. He had a name. That meant THE CHARM was working.  
  
"I don't think that Wolfie's here." Vash sounded upset. Whatever this 'Wolfie' was, it was damn important to Vash.  
  
"Why don't we check outside?" Youji didn't wait for an answer but instead tightened his grip on Vash's arm and started leading him.  
  
"You think Wolfie might be outside?" Teal eyes lit up. "Yeah! Let's look outside!" Vash snagged the hand that was holding his elbow and dragged Youji at a dead run out of the place. Once Vash stopped, he dropped Youji's hand.  
  
"God, I'm a smoker, that are you trying to do, kill me?"  
  
"I don't like killing anyone." Vash looked absolutely forlorn.   
  
"Killing is bad."  
  
"Um, yeah, right." Youji faked a grin and patted Vash's shoulder.   
  
"That's right, killing is bad." It wasn't like he actually believed that.  
  
"Wolfie is a priest." Vash peeked behind a parked car. "He carries a big cross."  
  
"Still haven't seen him." Youji coughed a little bit more. God damn was Vash fast. "Can we take a breather? I need a cigarette..."  
  
"Then you'll just cough more." Vash peeked behind a parked motorcycle. "Then you won't be able to help me look."  
  
"Just who is this Wolfie, always?"  
  
"He's a priest." Vash repeated, checking behind a light pole. "And he carries around a big cross."  
  
"You said that already." Youji cleared his throat.  
  
"Then you should have heard it already, and not asked." Checking behind a trash can and peeking down a gutter-drain, Vash walked back over to Youji again. "He's not out here, have you got any other ideas?" Vash was starting to look discouraged.  
  
"Yeah." Youji looped his arm around Vash's shoulders. "Why not check my car?"  
  
"Your car?" Vash looked un-discouraged suddenly. "Where's your car?"  
  
"Right this way." Youji led Vash towards his car. Kudo Charm was working beautifully now. About damn time, too. After a short walk they were heading towards Seven. "This is my car." Youji opened the door to the passenger seat. "Check away."  
  
"Wolfie?" Vash bent over and stuck his head into the car, peering around. "Are you in here?" Vash kept looking around inside the car. After just a few minutes of watching him stand with only his head in the car, Youji was seriously considering just shoving the Sexy Blond in and driving away.  
  
"Why don't we..." Youji yelped when something cold and metallic prodded the back of his head.  
  
"Why don't you step away from the Stampede."  
  
"WOLFIE!" Vash rocketed out of Youji's car and into the arms of the dark haired, gun-wielding man.  
  
"Who is this man, Vash?" the man who was obviously Wolfie demanded, glaring at Youji.  
  
"This is Youji." Vash beamed proudly. "He was helping me look for you!"  
  
"Why were you getting into his car?"  
  
"I was checking it for you!" Vash wore an expression that said Wolfie should have figured that out on his own.  
  
"Vash."  
  
"Yeah Nicky?"  
  
"Stay right here and don't move," he commanded, holding Vash's shoulders until Vash nodded in acknowledgement, then released him. "You!"  
  
"Yes?" Youji squeaked. This guy actually had a gun. A GUN! "How can I help you?"  
  
"What do you think you were doing?"  
  
"Helping my new friend Vash find you." Youji smiled as winningly as he possibly could, mentally chanting 'Kudo Charm, Kudo Charm, Kudo Charm'. "We found you, so I'll be on my way now."  
  
"Not so fast." Nickolas D. Wolfwood (Known as Wolfie to several people, including Youji. "You. Tried. To. Seduce. My. Vash."  
  
"What gave you that crazy idea?" Youji stepped back as Wolfwood stepped forward. The Ol' Kudo Charm wasn't working, and Youji was currently backed up against his car. This was not good.  
  
"You were looking at his ass." The glare intensified. "Only I get to look at Vash's ass."  
  
"But it's not like there's a sign on it or anything!" Youji crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look properly aggressive. "I didn't know it was claimed."  
  
"It belongs to me." Vash commented quietly. "Nicky just gets to borrow it sometimes."  
  
"There is to a sign!" Wolfwood grabbed Vash, spun him around, and lifted the back of his red coat. There, on Vash's black pants, was a small sign that read 'Property of Nickolas D. Wolfwood.' "See?"  
  
"I'll be damned." Youji adjusted his sunglasses to help cover his agitation. "So what do you intend to do about it?"  
  
"This." Wolfwood wound up and nailed Youji with a solid punch that floored the green-eyed assassin. "Now, Vash?"  
  
"What, Nicky?"  
  
"You let him do that?" Wolfwood sounded exasperated. "Didn't you notice?"  
  
"Nope." The blond shook his head, smiling whole-heartedly at Wolfwood.  
  
"That's why you deserve this!" Wolfie grabbed Vash, threw him over his shoulder and carried him to Youji's car (having to step over Youji himself on the way). "Vash, you've been a bad boy."  
  
"I didn't DO ANYTHING!" Vash yelped, all the while fighting being thrown over the priest's knee.  
  
"That's exactly the problem." Wolfwood gave Vash a solid spank on the ass. "You,"  
  
"NICKY!"  
  
"Should," WHUMP  
  
"NICKY! THIS ISN'T ANY FUN THIS TIME!"  
  
"Have," THUMP.  
  
"WOOOLFIE!"  
  
"Kicked," SMACK "Youji's," WHUMP "Ass,"  
  
"NICKY BE NICE!" Vash's voice was raising with each successive spanking, getting higher and higher pitched.  
  
"All," THUMP "The way," SMACK "To," WHUMP "Hong Kong!" CRACK. Several people, and one police officer, rushed to find the cause of the girl scream that followed. 


End file.
